Night Changes
by pathtales
Summary: Summary: Even when the night changes, it will never change me and you. Inspired by Night Changes by One Direction (James/lily)


Night Changes

Summary: Even when the night changes, it will never change me and you. Inspired by Night Changes by One Direction (James/lily)

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Holy poo on toast." Alice grinned as Lily walked into the living room in a tiny red dress. "When did you get that?"

"I've had it since last summer." Lily blushed.

"You mean you had that for our last year at Hogwarts and you never wore it?!" Alice demanded. "It shows

"I bought to piss off Petunia." Lily admitted. "She always hated stuff like this. 'Improper' she called it. I didn't bother to bring it to Hogwarts."

"I bet she did." Alice snorted. "And you should have, it would have given James a heart attack."

"Well hopefully it will tonight." Lily laughed. "This is going to be our first real date for probably three months. Between St. Mungo's for me, the ministry for him, plus our work with the Order, it's been a challenge just seeing each other."

"I know what you mean." Alice groaned. "Frank just became a fully certified Auror and I'm still in training. The only time I've seen him the past three weeks has been at Order meetings."

Suddenly a silvery light appeared and both women took out their wands ready for an attack. The light took the form of a large dog, with Sirius Black's voice.

"Lily, James asked me to tell you he's running a little late and will meet you at the restaurant instead of your apartment."

"Did he really need to send a patronus for that?" Alice muttered as she put her wand back on the coffee table. "Could have sent an owl."

"Well, I guess I'm driving." Lily sighed as she grabbed her coat. "Guess James will have to have that heart attack at the restaurant."

"Let me know when the funeral is." Alice waved as she went back to her book.

Lily got into her car and drove way too fast, but she didn't care. She needed a fun night.

She refused to let her tears fall. Not tonight. The last few years she had seen too many people die, good men and women killed for no reason other than blood status and standing for what's right. She loved working for the Order and as a healer, but she needed a break. She was only 19 for Merlin's sake, and in between saving the world she wanted to see the man she loved.

That brought a smiled to her face. James. It's amazing to think two years ago she hated his guts and now they were, as Sirius put it, 'disgustingly in love'.

She parked quickly and went to the restaurant just in case James had already arrived, but wasn't surprised that he wasn't there. She sat in the lobby and waited, but started to worry after 10 minutes had passed.

"Mam, are you ready yet?" the hostess asked for the third time, starting to look at her with pity.

"Yes, I'm here, sorry love." James rushed in out of breath. His hair was wet, yet still sticking up, he had a clean set of muggle robes, a bleeding lip, and a black eye. "Damn you look good."

"James!" Lily gasped. "What happened to you?"

"Some of our friends that like to, erm," he lowered his voice so the nosey hostess couldn't overhear something she shouldn't, "that likes to 'eat death' as it were, ran into Sirius and I outside the ministry."

"You look awful."

"You should see the other guys." He grinned and kissed her on the nose. "I'm fine really. Frank showed up so we know the right guys have them in custody. I wanted to shower and change before coming to dinner and Sirius healed me up."

"Not very well." She hissed. "Come on, let's go home and I can heal you up right."

"No, I'm fine." James insisted. "Besides, I told Frank we were going out for the night so he was going to visit Alice. Plus I could go to Azkaban for not flaunting you off in that dress. Holy shit Lils, where did you get that?"

"I've had it for a while." Lily blushed.

"Look." James took her hands and kissed her knuckles. "Let's have dinner. Ok?"

"Fine." Lily shook her head. "Come on you prat."

They had a good meal and enjoyed talking about nonsense. It was nice to laugh again. The waitress gave them odd looks, what with James' still looking rather shabby, but that only made them laugh harder. James paid for the meal, despite Lily's protest, and they left to go get the car.

"Well Frank's at the apartment with Alice." Lily said slowly, sliding her hands around his waist. "They haven't seen each other in nearly a month, it would be a shame to kick Frank out now."

"Well, Sirius is doing a check in with Remus tonight and won't be back until tomorrow." James grinned. "And I'm off work tomorrow."

"You know, I don't have work either." Lily grinned. "That's why we chose today."

"And tonight." James kissed her soundly.

"Apperate us to your place, I can get my car tomorrow."

"Done." James growled.

He spun while still embracing her and they appeared in his apartment.

"Wait, hold on." James broke away. "Stay here." He kissed her on her forehead and raced to his room and back out. "Lily, I was going to wait until next Sunday. Sirius and Alice were even in on the plan, but I can't wait."

"What can't wait?" Lily asked and gasped when James sunk to one knee.

"Lily Evans." James looked scared to death. "We're only getting older and I've been thinking lately about how much we've been through. I'm constantly afraid that everything could change in a single night. But even when the night changes, it will never change me and you. Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

"Of course." Lily smiled, tears coming to her eyes. James slid the simple gold ring and modest stone onto her finger, he knew she'd never accept anything flashy, and popped up to kiss her soundly. "I still want that that fancy proposal you've been planning."

"Do you think you can act surprised?" James laughed.

"Depends Mr. Potter." She gave him a mischievous grin. "You'll have to coach me tonight."

"Done." James growled and they found themselves on James' bed, and floor, and wall, and in the kitchen all night.


End file.
